wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirin Tor
The Kirin Tor (aka Magus Senate) is a lawful neutral collection of the most powerful mages on Azeroth. The organization is a faction in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. History Long ago, most wizards lived in Strom. Things were difficult there, though, so some of them fled north, where they created the city of Dalaran with the help of the high elves. More wizards followed, and the city became a haven for magi and a center of arcane study. They used their arts to make Dalaran magnificent and to protect it and its more mundane residents, who in return provided basics like food and trade. Unfortunately, with nobody to control them the magi cast spells whenever they liked, and the constant magic tore at reality. These tears acted as beacons to the Burning Legion, luring them back to Azeroth. Demons slipped through the gaps, terrorizing the locals until the ruling Magocrats were forced to turn to the elves for aid. Elf wizards quickly realized what had happened and warned that humanity would have to give up magic to avoid the threat completely. The Magocrats didn’t like that, and instead proposed selecting a mortal champion to protect them from the Legion. This Guardian would have access to all their might, and would form a secret defense for the world. The elves agreed and, through the newly formed Order of Tirisfal, provided guidance in the selection. At the same time, the Magocrats set some of their number to research and catalog all human magic. These wizards became the Kirin Tor. Before Dalaran’s destruction, the Kirin Tor was the city’s ruling power. Dalaran was not a large city, but it was a beautiful place of towering spires and glittering streets, and the people there were happy and well protected. The Kirin Tor’s headquarters was the Violet Citadel, an impressive building so named for its stone walls which gave off a faint violet light. The building had many libraries, research chambers, testing rooms, classrooms, meeting alcoves, and bedrooms. The ruling council, six members in all, met in the Chamber of the Air, a room with no visible walls — the gray stone floor with its central diamond symbol stood beneath an open sky that shifted and changed rapidly, as if the time sped past within the chamber. Even the Kirin Tor, however, found itself powerless to stop Prince Arthas and his forces when he led the Scourge through Lordaeron. Arthas acquired the spellbook of Medivh and Kel'Thuzad used it to summon Archimonde, who destroyed Dalaran. The city was left in ruins. Some felt the devastation was well-deserved, since Kel’Thuzad had himself been one of the Kirin Tor (before he left to form the Scholomance). Since Kel’Thuzad was responsible for creating the Plague of Undeath and releasing the Scourge upon the world, many felt the Kirin Tor should share in the blame and the consequences. The Kirin Tor refused to abandon their home, however. They returned to the ruins months later, destroying those few undead creatures that remained, and reclaimed their city. They erected a glowing dome around the entire city, powerful enough to destroy anyone who touches it, while they worked to rebuild their fallen city. Recent reports from nearby concerned Alliance citizens have spread far and wide; the shield bubble surrounding Dalaran has weakened, leaving only a crater in its place. Further news has spread from the newly discovered wintry ports in Northrend that the city of Dalaran can now be seen floating above the continent! Little is yet known, however expect further tales of the Kirin Tor and Dalaran to be added to the legend books.